The Croc and A Crow
by R0seTy1er
Summary: New Doctor Amelia Crow is in charge one of the most deadly patients Waylon Jones aka Killer Croc,


The Croc And A Crow  
An Arkham Asylum Fan Fic.  
Starring Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc and OC  
Featuring : The Riddler , Frank Boles , Dr. Stephanie Keller-man

"Today is the day i start at Arkham Asylum , Today is different and special I can feel it " is what any chipper positive morning person would say when starting a new job not me , I'm Dr. Amelia Crow new intern at Arkham , I stand in front of my window tying my auburn hair back and sighing , stepping out of my one bedroom unit , i shiver realizing how cold Gotham is at 8 , I don't know why i chose the asylum but with my psychological and medical degree it seemed the perfect fit . I look out of the window into the Burnley community its shady and maybe not the best place. I see my reflection in the window and then catch the reflection of my clock and immediately take off on a run. Grabbing my keys , purse , and I.D badge i run like hell almost running into my crabby next door neighbour , Catching the train out of breath I Almost fall onto it . "ah another **LAB RAT** on their way to the Hole careful near the water you might be drowned" , Snapping my head around i turn to see a man in a green suit .. he seems familiar not sure why , I toss it off and take my seat, carefully fixing my dishevelled pony tail.. this is going to be a long day .  
Croc:  
Waking up again , Meat that's what i want Fresh Meat , that damn batman got in my way i'll enjoy feasting on his bones! , now i'm back in this shit hole being assessed by some just out of school bitch who expects me to open up , she is a guaranteed free meal according to that bastard riddler who escapes and leaves us all to rot in our own sewers only mine is real , i chomp down on left over cow licking the bones before crunching it in my mouth , this tastes nothing like human but it has to do . -BANG BANG BANG- , I growl under my breath i know its time for my sessions to begin and my possibility of a free meal , "Get your shit together Croc !" the angry voice of cash says through the door , the door of my cell/sewer slide open "You know the deal Croc " I look at his one hand and Growl "Oh yes guard cash be firm if you want to keep your other hand " , The shock through my collar is painful not to mention stupid , i ought to bite the bastards other hand off , Ah well time for my interview with whatever bitch they have me with this week , as we walk up the halls in arkham the inmates start shouting " Freak" , "Monster" , "Go back to the sewers where you belong " , its fucking tiring but they are right , I think about this until i catch a scent.. is that Blood? mm mm snack time . Cash raps on the door "Doc You Ready?" , "Yes , Come in " Whoever the hell it is answers and the door opens to show her , the new one , short , with hair like fire Boy does she look tasty I think I'll actually enjoy this.

Crow I step off the train and get ready to make the chilly twenty-minute walk to work , i see it looming in the distance "arkham asylum", I take a deep breath prepare because i'm not sure what to expect for today , I step up to the gates of arkham, still a long walk ahead I should just take my car from now on , coming up to the arkham mansion i breathe once more and step inside , I notice a tall dark-skinned man standing by a desk , "oh new recruit huh?" he says in a deep gruff voice "yes sir , I'm doctor Amelia Crow nice to meet you " sticking out my hand to shake his I notice his missing hand, seeing this I blush bright red at my blunder "I'm sorry.. I .. I " unable to assemble a thought , He shakes my hand with his " that's okay , happens all the time, Nice to meet ya I'm Cash , Now who are you here to see?" . I look up "I'm here to see doctor Keller-man , I think" , "Right so to see her ya got to go through those grounds and to the medical building all the other docs are in there " , "medical building got it , See ya around Mr. Cash" , I turn to walk back through the door and make my way out of the building , standing outside I see the statue and sigh "oh man its going to be a long day" , going into arkham west I head towards the medical building curious why it's so quiet , stepping into the medical building I see people rushing around and hear "welcome to arkham asylum our staff are here to help you " playing over the PA, watching it all i notice an armed guard walk up , he's way taller that me at least 5"10', shaved brown hair , buff and looking at me like I'm a cake waiting to be eaten, "well excuse me miss ," He starts to say smiling a little , (I swear I can detect alcohol on his breath) "but I'm going to need to see ID before you go any further" , I pull out my arkham id and add a little smirk , "right darling who are you here to see " I notice he holds my ID badge a little out of reach , " I'm here for DR. Keller-man , and I'll have my Badge back now" I reach out and snatch it from his grasp almost breaking a nail in the process , "ooh touchy little doc , id like to get touchy wit.."

"BOLES GET IN HERE NOW" someone shouts from down the hall "I'll see you again doc" he says before turning away. A red-headed woman in a lab coat comes up in his place "Hi I'm doctor Keller-man , you gotta watch out for boles he's a scumbag " she wrinkles her nose and offers a hand to shake , taking it " Amelia Crow , I guess I'll have to be careful " , "doctor whistler is not here today , out sick the poor woman , so i will conduct your tour and get you ready for your first session lets move along, not much time" She turns and starts walking up the right hall pointing out surgery , and x-ray , as we move along to an office in the sanitarium , she starts "well take a seat we have a lot more to discuss and only a short amount of time" I sit and the chair in front of the desk " so you received top marks in psychological studies and excelled in medical studies as well , this is good this is key here , you must always be on your guard here these inmates are violent , and unpredictable " , "I can essentially handle myself but I will take what you're saying to heart " "good , so you will be dealing with two cases a 65-year-old woman an arsonist and we have decided to give you trial sessions with Waylon Jones" I gasp out a little loudly "you.. you mean , "Killer Croc" .." , "yes I suggest not calling him that it seems to anger him despite the fact that he tries at all costs to act like a monster, keep your distance. you have one hour the interview will take place at the office outside the sanitarium which is yours , I have set all the necessary things on your desk the

prisoner will be escorted to your office at 1 o'clock , be ready , Now I must go attend to my patients " "Thank you doctor Keller-man, But i have one question" , "Yes?" "Will he kill me?" , she grimaces "Doctor crow , We must hope not" , She walks out of the room and I sit in silence before finding my feet and standing "Show time" , I walk towards my office when i trip forwards skinning my knee on the floor , "Great i hope there's a first aid kit in there " , .. "Oh doc you fell and skinned your knee need a hand" comes the voice of boles directly behind me , I stand up I almost fall over again "No thank you mister Boles" I say coldly and continue walking to my office "Okay touchy and listen darling call me Frankie " , "Not a chance mister boles" I walk into my office and shut the door it's not much a tiny bookshelf with typical psychological journals and texts , I'll have to remember to bring my own , a heavy wooden desk with space for a laptop and a not too shabby couch on the back wall , no bathroom and no radio guess I'll have to bring my radio , sitting on the desk is the files , interview tapes and recording device , and my new lab coat and hanging on the wall a first aid kit "Score " Patching my knee up best that i can i start to delve into the big Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc File on the Desk , going through facts and tapes i look at my cell phone to check the time mentally reminding myself to buy a clock, just as a Knock on the door comes " Doc you ready? , "yes come in " I reply standing putting things away as the door opens .. Standing there is Cash, Boles and two other guards i don't know and of course my new patient Waylon Jones.. Seeing him in pictures is far different from actually seeing him he stands at least 7 ft. and is at least 200 pounds of pure muscle . Born with green scales he is the epitome of frightening and deadly as they come , His face is something to behold : sharp teeth and interesting yellow eyes they are the only human feature about him , "what are you looking at Bitch" he growls out "I could smell you all the way down the hallway " , I look down to his collar "Please take a seat Mr. Jones, Shall we begin our interview?" , I step back and sit behind my new desk "What makes you think I'll talk to you bitch ?" he growls out before sitting down "SHUT UP FREAK AND LISTEN TO THE DOCTOR" boles yells out going to whack the shock button on Croc's collar with his gun , "NO" I shout going to move around the table.. and then all hell breaks loose. Croc stands up throwing boles towards the wall and Cash hits the remote shock button sending Croc crashing through his chair to the floor writhing in shocking pain , "Boles out , And Doc we aren't going to be able to do this today ," Cash barks out, "Everyone escort Croc to his cell , I need to speak with the Doc" , Everyone leaves the room but cash and I sink into my chair "Sorry Doc , You got to not interfere with Croc though, you have to remember he's a criminal " "I'm well aware Cash but Boles was out of line , I want someone else in place of him , he's making this progress worse , if any is possible at all" , "I'll speak to the higher-ups about Boles not sure what I can do, See ya later Doc, Oh I'll get a new chair for tomorrow, "Cant Wait"..

Well that didn't go well for a first attempt hopefully doctor crow will have better luck next time .

Chapter Two will be up soon let me know what ya think

Constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
